


Follow your heart系列9

by vonF



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonF/pseuds/vonF
Summary: 有NE、TE、BE结局，偏偏没有HE我能怎么办！我也很绝望啊！当然最接近男主地位的还是扉间。不过这次多了个泉奈。故事开始时两人都还只有十几岁，距离他们的兄长南贺川分手（并不）才没多久呢。





	Follow your heart系列9

扉间习惯性隐藏身影去河边监视，发现大哥不在松了口气。

此时发现女主呆呆站在河对面。

她的表情充满了迷茫。

从服饰和相貌来看并不是典型的宇智波，身上也没有查克拉波动。

本想就此离去，但看着她形单影只的样子，莫名想起决裂之后大哥也会站在河边一个人发呆，就感到心口烦闷。

他从树丛里走了出来，踩水到了对岸，收获她瞪大了眼惊讶看着他的表情。

一开始，是他走进了她的生活。

 

女主身体和精神永远停留在十五岁。只能保留最近一年的记忆。每过一年都是空白的人生。爱过的恨过的执着过的全部记不得了。她自己甚至不知道忘记了什么，或者曾发生过什么。

 

第一个发现的是扉间，认识满一周年的第二天她就消失了，再出现时她完全不记得自己，也不记得两人共同的充满了孩子气的目标：消弭柱间对宇智波的好感。

女主认识了宇智波泉奈，两人相处甚欢，甚至有了浅淡但确实的情愫。可是没等泉奈有期待中进一步的发展，第二周年之后她又什么都记不得了。

泉奈也发现了女主身上的问题。他甚至会愤怒地扯着女主的衣领，以为她背叛了自己。后来又怀疑是扉间做的（第三年啦扉间和女主又认识了）然而她确实是不记得了，写轮眼再怎么看她身上也没有幻术或忍术的痕迹。

战场外相遇从来只是冷哼和冷眼的扉间和泉奈有了几次私下接触。

但结果是，两人彼此间的不喜在家族和兄长之外又多了一条原因。

然而随着年纪增长，两人发现对女主的定位越来越难。她是姐姐、是同龄人、是妹妹、是朋友、是恋人，可是却注定无法长久。

她只要有遮风挡雨之处，根本无所谓身处何方。有一年他们没来得及在她格式化（哈哈哈是的恢复出厂设置！向fatima致敬）的开初几天结识（两族还忙着打仗呢）后来找了很久发现她被人三言两语骗去了花街。她只能保留有一年的记忆，但身体也是，无论发生过什么，一年之后就会恢复原状（向每日沐浴后恢复处-女的天后赫拉致敬）。

这一年之后，扉间和泉奈都认清了自己的心。谁也不愿放手，也不能放手。

对于小年青来说，爱是非常重要的。

她与扉间携手共诺未来过，也与泉奈有过花前月下。

她甚至曾和扉间有过孩子。但第二年初，什么痕迹都没留下。 

 

后来扉间和泉奈已经二十三四岁，两族的征战已经白热化，死伤越发严重，人心浮躁不稳。早已是各族二当家的他们属于自己的时间越来越少了，能分给女主的时间和爱，也越来越少了。

忍者是没有明天的职业。他们也想要和平，但谁也不愿被压一头。

扉间的飞雷神可以用于实战了。距离最后的飞雷神斩没有多久了。

女主却依旧是十五岁初见的模样，依旧天真地以为三人都是好朋友。（这一年扉间和泉奈没有开启恋爱支线，发的是朋友卡，虽然年龄差大了点）

 

TE结局预警：

那之后泉奈死去，扉间要追随柱间完成他和斑关于村子的梦想。 

扉间去见了女主，告诉了她泉奈被他杀死了。

女主……十五岁的天真少女当场崩溃。

无法成长的人总是会被抛下的。（莫名伤感）

某一天，女主再度忘记了一切。

这一次，扉间不会主动走到她面前对着她笑了。他抛下了她。

 

NE结局预警：

扉间成为了二代目火影。这时候他（自觉）已经有了永远保护她的能力。

虽然年龄差快三十岁，她也如同他所想般轻易交托了自己，在初识不久（他不知道该高兴还是生气）

两人成婚，当年女主就怀孕并产下一女（这才是飞雷神速度！也是最正统的攻略法）名为ちあき（千秋）扉间愿她与母不同，可以如常人般发身长大（向天山童姥致敬）活得长长久久。

自此之后年复一年，女主因为有女儿的存在，即使失忆也会留在扉间身边。

直到扉间死于断后之战。

消息传回木叶，二代目夫人与女儿自此失踪。

 

BE结局预警：

（承接TE结局）

扉间在忙完了所有事情，确认自己已经有足够的实力可以护住这个一辈子无法成长的少女之后…

然而再也没有见到过女主。

如同世上从未有过此人。


End file.
